I give up.
I give up. I give up. After everything I've done for that wiki, after everything. I fucked up, okay? I'm going to loose friends over this, and it's just not worth it. Nobody listens because just oh god. Let me explain this. So I fucked up. I left after Free Realms, well, I wasn't active at all. I THOUGHT you'd all be fine for a few months, but I was obviously wrong. Again. Because I'm a failure. Think I'm being a drama queen? No, I have a right, I fucked up and everyones fucking me up and everyones blaming me and everyone has just gone and people are being mean and there's drama and this is hard for me. Just think about it, not many people would go through all this trouble to try and get things sorted. I just wanted a break, oh my god! I'm going to get mad at you guys, you know why, because you're mad at me. I wanted a break. And now I have to sit in front of my computer screen all day MANAGING THINGS. Okay, so frost and stereo fucked up. They even admitted that to me, on kik. I wasn't on kik for a few weeks because I went to Canberra for a school camp and then I couldn't be bothered. I was only on Instagram and then earlier this morning Frost commented on one of my pictures and told me to get on kik because it was urgent. So they told me everything, and I was mad at them, and I still am, but I also forgive them, but I'm still mad, and I'm also mad at myself, frankly, I'm made at everyone at the moment. Family, too. But now I was thinking; what can you do now? So then people started blaming me for stuffing things up, and nobody gave me any sympathy, and nobody believed me because people are being such bastards at the moment. They told me people are mad at them and I was thinking they have a right too because they stuffed things up, but then people started calling them names and I thought that was not right, and nobody seemed to realise it was a MISTAKE. i WOULD'VE BEEN FINE IF PEOPLE WERE MAD AT THEM BUT DIDN'T SHOW IT EVERYWHERE AND THEY ACCEPTED THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE. Stereo started restoring pages, and nobody even cared. Nobody even said thanks. So this morning I went on, and then people started blaming me. They said I DID IT. I didn't! I did the wrong thing, okay? I wasn't online. So I didn't know, but if you are being mean to me and saying horrible things and saying I didn't care then THAT IS WRONG, because I do care. I've always cared about this wiki. I used to stay online it for like, 14 hours a day and work on it. And then now this happens, and it shatters my heart, because I used to maintain it so well and there are so many memories on here. Then there's this new wiki. And I see there's a new wiki, and I can't even explain how I feel. Even worse then when Alex Realms started a new wiki instead of this. I found out Cherry made it or helped made it or something like that. Because she wasn't allowed to be admin on this, or whatever. And I felt that she is such a traitor because she always used to talk to us on kik and now she just makes a new wiki and abadons me. Everybody goes on here because of what happened on the other wiki. And I'm so upset, and mad, because everybody is on here now and nobody cares. I've contacted wikia, okay? They are going to be restoring the pages and possibly deleting THIS wiki within 2-3 buisness days. Then I send messages to people, my closest friends, asking them to come back and they refuse because of whatnot and whatever. Can't we fucking get over it? The pages are restored, because the rest were all crappy bullshit that people were getting sick of. But oh no, everybodys being a fucking bitchy shitty bastard because "OH THE PRECIOUS SPAM PAGES ARE GONE LIFE IS ENDED THIS NEW WIKI IS SO BETTER" like what the fuck get over yourselves and just please be reasonable. Moon even said "Because you destroyed the wiki." That is not true, and that is an insult. It's not the end. People are saying, "I'm not coming back because it's different" or whatever. Different? Okay, I understand all this drama, but different? I laughed, because where the hell did you get that from? Obviously, a wiki is going to grow, and a wiki is going to change because it's been alive for long, and it's going to be different. And if you just can't accept that, then wow. Everything is being restored, anyway. One person said that they only came on here because of socialness. Mostly, same. The wiki was created so we could all keep in contact with each other even when not on Free Realms, and also to give information out about clans and to promote your clan. That's it. I mean, it could be used for whatever you wanted, basically, but that's what it was originally created for. The wiki destroyed? I'm sorry, I just can't. I was laughing because that's hilarious I mean people get in check. Now I know you are probably all going to say, get new admins? Frost and Stereo created this wiki with me, so they're not going. Don't like it? Don't care. Deal with it. I'm going to be firm, and not let people do whatever they want anymore because it creates this. And as for new admins; if I make somebody an admin, everybody else is going to get annoyed that they're not admins, and then it's going to create more drama, and this will happen all over again. People need to mature up, honestly. I understand you probably aren't going to agree with me. You're still going to go "Oh this wiki is better." But I just needed to explain, and get my point across, and RANT because nobody understands. You know what? Frost and Stereo deleted pages. It created drama. It created this wiki. This happened. Truth hurts? Okay. But if you can't accept that that happened, and that at least once in your life something like that is going to happen, and that it's going to be different, then you need to get over yourself. Because really. Now just think about it: some of this is Cherry's fault, too. Because if this wiki was never made, all of this drama and conflict would have never happened. And we'd all be happy, and everything would be fine because people would fucking get the point across about whats happening and that everythings coming back but no. You just can't, can you? You know what? I'm giving up. You know why? Because it's pointless. People are being drama queens over this (I am too) and after I try to explain for hours on end to people you just don't get it. Seems silly but I cried over this. That's how much this wiki means to me. Now if you excuse me. Let me just say, thank you guys. Thanks for having me in this community. Thanks for being friends. Thanks to all my friends, actually. Thanks for joining the wiki and being such great users to me, I really appreciate it. I'm going to continue if people accept it and go back on the old wiki and everything can be the same again, but for now, goodbye. Because it's really not worth it. Lastly, thankyou :). PS: Don't care if I get called selfish for this. It's called ranting.